A Kiss to Kill
by Mr. Cinnamon Roll
Summary: Daisuke's heart's broken. By Risa. Riku, who, in this story, isn't Risa's sister, might be able to patch it up. SatoXRisa DaiXRiku CHAPTER 5 IS UP
1. Angst and a Compromise

**Author's Raaaaaamblings**: So, this is the first chapter to my very first fanfic EVER, so if you review, which I really hope you do, keep that in mind, love. OK, I hope you enjoy, this chapter is mostly getting a feel for the character's details, but I hope you still enjoy. ;

Rain tapped onto the window...

"Another day, another day Risa goes on without returning this hopeless love..."

A young man with Red hair and amber eyes mutters to himself as he gazes out into the town he had called home for fourteen years. His right hand lay flat on the window, which curtains had been drawn to the side, while his left rested on his lap. The young man's name was Daisuke Niwa. Daisuke was a clumsy and shy child, with a kind nature. Sadly, that was not how he wanted to be viewed. He didn't want to be known as a 'cute' boy, he wanted to be cool or suave. He had also set his sights on a certain somebody, but as you would expect, rejection was no stranger to our poor protagonist.

'_OH GOD, it's 'cause you're not assertive enough! You have to go for 'em, tiger.'_

Daisuke pretends not to hear the legendary Phantom Thief Dark's remark. Dark was a name that everybody for miles and miles would recognize. While Daisuke is just considered 'cute' Dark is, in essence, what Dai would kill to be. Dark is the conventional 'tall, dark, and handsome' character, with smooth purple hair and masculine physique. Dai had wanted to get attention from the ladies, but Dark has all of their attention. Dark had the looks that could kill.

The Niwa family had a certain special _something_ in their male's DNA. From generation to generation, when a Niwa male reached their fourteenth birthday, a little something happened to them. In a way, Dark was a bit of an heir loom, to be passed down from father to son. The Niwa family was 'cursed' to have to go through the ordeal of transforming into the Phantom Thief Dark. But it was not at all without reason. See, there was a family, the Hikari family, that owned numerous amounts of pieces of artwork.. These pieces of art are quite special, because within each piece is a soul. Dark's job is to, more or less, steal pieces of the Hikari's artwork that's souls are causing havoc.

"Oh, Daaaaaaisuk- Oh, _there_ you are. I've been looking _all_ over for you! Well, dinners ready, let's head downstairs, shall we?"

"Oh, sure thing mom, I'll be down in just a minute."

In the window he could see the reflection of his mother with her short light brown hair and white apron turning around and walking down the hall. He took a moment, a moment just to stare into that window.

"_Kyuuuu!_" Daisuke's pet 'rabbit', With, who was also Dark's familiar for hundreds of years, was eager for Daisuke to bring him downstairs for some dinner.

"Alright, alright, let's head downstairs."

And with that, Daisuke headed downstairs to eat the dinner his mother had prepared for him, like everyday before.

After dinner, Daisuke slipped into a warm bath, he needed to contemplate. He needed to go over a few minor things. He had to go over his feelings. Of course it was difficult, considering he wouldn't be able to actually contemplate all to himself…

"Daisuke, why is it so hard for you to just stop being clumsy and get things straight. If you had just _not _messed up that day….Oh, that day still brings back the worst of memories. I remember so clearly the words that Miss Harada had spoken. _You're such a good friend._ A friend. I wonder if that is all I will ever be."

Daisuke was deep in thought, but Dark had heard enough of Daisuke's whiney 'contemplating' and found it was the perfect time to crack a question he had wanted to ask for quite a while now.

'_So Daisuke, when are you going for it with her?' _

"Well, there's this pool part, and It think she might be there? Maybe I can talk to Miss Harada then?"

_Wait, you mean you were invited! To a party! You! Daisuke? At a social event! At a social event with members of the opposite sex!_

Dasiuke got out of the warm bath water at this time and started to dry himself off with a towel.

"Yes. Why does this come as a surprise to you?"

_Well, I'm not saying anything buuuuuut..._

"Oh, shut up..."

After Daisuke was all dried and clothed he hopped into bed, With at his side, and fell into a slumber. There were still a few thoughts on his mind. Today was Friday and that pool party was on Sunday. What was he going to say to her?

"_Hey Risa, ummm, I kinda really like you? _That is most definitely not going to work with this girl. She claims that she had wanted a man. A man that was totally 'hot'. Oh, God I have so much to work on if I plan to even mutter hello to Miss Harada. This is so hard. My feelings for Risa has cost me so much. So many nights spent like this one. Worrying myself to sleep, hoping that the next day she might magically see me more than a friend. She's cost me so many tears, too. On top of all that, I can never get my mind off of her. It's all the time she keeps running through my head."

'_Then try this one: 'Do you get tired? Because you keep running through my head._'

"Oh, God, that's the cheesiest crap I could say. This girl's really high-maintenance, I think a crappy pick up line like that will just go in one of her precious ears and flow on through the next. Unless, of course, you are the master of suave, Dark, I have an idea. See, the party's on Sunday, right?"

'_I'm following ya…_'

"Can you teach me to be cool like you! Please, oh please, I'll do anything you could possibly want!"

'_Well, there's nothing better for me to do, anyway_'

"Oh thank you soooo much, Dark!"

'_Eh, don't mention it._'


	2. All the Necessary Precautions

**Author's ramblings &such:** Well, this chapter is sort of a fluff chapter, but I enjoyed writing it a lot. Please Review!

A peaceful Saturday, where most kids Daisuke's age could be easily found outside playing games of laughter and meeting up with school mates at movies or parks, but our Daisuke is sitting in his room staring down the image of Dark in his full-size mirror with a look of frustration on his face, that is actually quit pitiful.

'_OK, my apprentice, we can't get the walk down, we can't move on, do you realize this?_'

Daisuke was getting up to show Dark the walk that he had been working on for the past hour

"Yeknow what, Dark? This is starting out like one of those cheesy movies where the geek gets a makeover and gets the girl."

'_I thought that what my assignment was? NO! Don't just let your arms flop around! You have to sway them with the most delicate subtlety! Watch, bust out that picture of Risa and prepare to see a 'cool' walk. _'

Daisuke reluctantly did as Dark commanded, and pulled out his wallet sized picture of the girl he had adored with such a passion. As his eyes lay onto the glossy image of Risa, his heart began to steadily gain momentum with its pacing. He felt it coming on, and within a minute, Daisuke was no longer standing in front of a mirror, but rather, Dark's tall, masculine figure had taken his place.

'_OK, Mr. Cool, show me the right way I should be walking_.'

"No problem, kid, just sit back and watch the master at work." Dark commented before starting to stride in the coolest manner possible. His walk was a walk that could make any girl melt. ANY.

'_WHAT! How can you do that? That's impossible._'

"It's all about the confidence, my young one. The confidence is key. You'll be able to do anything that I have planned for me to teach you today if you have confidence. Got that?" Dark lectured Daisuke.

'_Ok, so be confident an all the girls will far for me?_'

"That's what I do…"

'_OK, let's switch back and I'll try some of this 'confidence' business.'_

For hours and hours Daisuke attempted to be the cool and suave man he had always wanted to be. This was almost like a little girl's game of dress-up to Daisuke. He had a chance to play someone else for once, and it almost felt real.

The sweet tangible feeling that Dai had been experiencing all went away when he took a peek at his closet.

'_What the hell is this!' _Dark Exclaimed at the sight of Daisuke's blandest of bland closets.

White shirts and red pants all the way from end to end. The colors were almost solid other than slight red detailing on the collars of the white uniforms.

'_Do you wear anything other than your school uniform!' _Dark shouted some more. Then a slight glimpse of black caught Dark's eye. _'There, go there!' _ At the command Daisuke walked to the very corner of his closet and pulled the black object that had quickly flickered in Dark's eye.

"These silly things?" Daisuke was holding out a black leather jacket and some black trousers. They were the perfect image of a classic cool. "Grandpa gave these to me. He said he used to wear 'em back in the day. They look quite silly if you ask me."

'_NO! This is perfect. Wear this to that party, and the girls won't be able to take they're eyes off you, trust me.'_

"Whatever you say, boss. But is this really what it takes to be cool?"

'_Well, try them on, we'll see.'_

Daisuke slipped on the leather jacket. The jacket was a few sizes to big for him but it still gave him this look that was cool in the most masculine way. The trousers fit perfectly, not too snug, but not too baggy. Dark looked back at the young red head in his full-sized mirror.

'_Why do I keep getting this feeling that something's missing?' _

"Missing?"

'_AHA! I know exactly what you need!'_

Daisuke found his mother and father in the living room watching their favorite television program that they wouldn't dare ever missing.

"Ummmm…..Dad?"

"Yes, son?" Kosuke replied with a smile as his son was shuffling his feet in discomfort.

"Well, I was wondering…do you have a pair of sunglasses that might possibly fit me?"

"Suuuure" Kosuke said with a quick glance at Emiko. They're eyes met, and without a word they had asked each other what they had thought of their son's strange actions.

"Here, will these do?" Kosuke placed dark sunglasses with large frames onto Daisuke's nose. Daisuke was handed a mirror from his father. He glanced into his reflection and saw that what was staring right back at him had an uncanny resemblance to a fly. A rather large fly with tall, spiky red hair and the palest skin. _'I knew it. All you needed was a pair of shades. Yeknow, I think you might be able to pull this off, kid.'_

"REALLY?" Daisuke blurted out maybe a little too loud and a little too eagerly.

And so, that night our red haired protagonist slept with the most innocent smile stretching across from ear to ear on his face.


	3. Nobody Would See the Tears, Right?

**Author's ramblings: **Well, this is the third chapter. A lot of stuff happens. Important stuff.

Daisuke dipped his head into the pool water furiously. If his head was completely wet, nobody would notice the tears, right? He knew it wouldn't have ended well. He knew he should've just told Takeshi that he couldn't make it to his birthday party.

Yeah, right.

Somewhere deep down in Daisuke's conscience, he knew that he had been oh so eager for this day to come. The day he could swim alongside Risa Harada in the shimmering sun. Oh, how he had looked forward to this, but why? Why did this gathering of friends have to be such a disappointment for our red haired, teenaged protagonist?

It all started with Daisuke at the door of his good friend, Takeshi's house.

"Oh, am I the first to arrive?" Daisuke asked, obviously trying to make his voice deeper.

"No…uh…um…what I mean is…" Takeshi sounded as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. This was because he was completely speechless. Why? Well, you wouldn't be asking if you saw Daisuke's outfit.

"Are…are you…wearing a leather…jacket? And…shades! And your hair...did you…dip your hair in a tub of hair gel and slicked it all down?"

Dark had advised Daisuke to take his hair and some gel and sculpt his hair downward, the way it looked like when it was wet. This was just one of the numerous pieces of advice that the wise Phantom Thief Dark had given Daisuke. The night before was a difficult night for Daisuke. He felt like he was in one of those many makeover TV shows, but he was one of the ones who didn't improve in an episode that just happens not to make it on air.

Daisuke removed his leather jacket that had the fourteen-year-old sweating like a porky dog.

"Do you have a place where I can hang this?" Daisuke asks Takeshi with that same forced deep voice.

"Oh, here, lemme take that for ya." Takeshi takes his jacket and hangs it in a closet that was by the entrance of the warm home.

"You brought trunks, right?" Takeshi was already in a pair of brightly colored swimming trunks. "Everybody's already outside swimming."

"Yeah, I'm wearing them under these pants. Do you have a bathroom that I can change my…" Daisuke was cut off when a girl in a white and pink polka-dotted bikini walked into the room where Dai and Takeshi had been loitering. The girl long brown hair and the cutest smile. That girl was Risa Harada. The girl Daisuke had dreams about.

"Oh, this is why you've been out for so long Takeshi! Hey, Daisuke, get changed so we can head back into the pool, 'kay?" Risa said with a tone of innocence. The beauty of the girl kept Daisuke from moving for a second.

"…uh, yeah… I was just showing Dai the bathroom he had not realized this, but Daisuke's cheeks were now a vibrant shade of red. Risa giggled at how the boy's blushing exposed that he really was innocent no matter what he was wearing. These quirks of Daisuke's personality made Risa think of him as being so cute, but not in the way Daisuke wanted to be viewed. Cute as in the little puppy at the adoption center, not how Daisuke wanted.

Daisuke followed his good friend into the bathroom. Takeshi flipped a light switch on.

"You can just leave your clothes in the closet where I put your jacket and come out to the pool when you're done, OK?"

"OK, thanks."

"No problem."

Daisuke, now completely alone in the small room, shed himself of the white button-up shirt he had been wearing under the ridiculous leather monstrosity of a jacket. He looked at his topless self in the mirror.

"Why can't I have one of those chiseled, buff bods? Like Dark's!" Daisuke said with a sigh.

_'Eh? What?' _Dark had suddenly become interested, just by the sound of his name.

"Oh, nothing, just, go to sleep or something, lemme handle this party by myself. You've taught me a lot."

'_OK, if ya think you can handle it…_'

Daisuke then took his trousers off as well, leaving him standing in a pair of maroon swimming trunks. Dark said that the hue would bring out the color in his eyes. He then exited the small bathroom and neatly stored his clothing into the closet where his jacket was at rest and made his way to Takeshi's backyard.

For this party, Takeshi decided to invite all of their class. Of course there were some people who wouldn't make it, because of previous arrangements or studies, but all the people you would expect were there. In addition, when Daisuke stepped out into Takeshi's lavish, spacious backyard, he saw Satoshi, whom you normally would not expect to show up at such a socially centered gathering. Daisuke was one of the only people to be aware that Takeshi was actually quite wealthy and lived in such grand conditions. The pool was beautiful, with a Jacuzzi that's warm waters flowed over the edges into the pools main area, and a large waterfall and two slides.

Daisuke slipped into the pool joining quite a few people.

"Hey pass the ball to Daisuke!" Somebody in the crowd shouted out and the inflatable beach ball that had been thrown around the from end to end of the pool was tossed to Daisuke.

"Nice catch!" Risa called out, putting Daisuke's face into another state of vibrant crimson.

"Awww, shucks, it was not – "

"HEY! THROW IT BACK IN NOW!" Someone of a certain degree of impatience yelled out from the pool.

"Oh….sorry 'bout that." Daisuke muttered as he threw the inflatable tow back into the crowded pool.

Daisuke slipped into the warm water and joined in with all the games. When things started to simmer down a bit, most gathered around the concrete bench-like seating around the edges of the pool to soak in the warm water.

"Having fun, Daisuke?" Takeshi asks as any good host would.

"Yeah, this has been great!" Daisuke was as happy and pleases as ever. He had been given an opportunity to impress Risa Harada, the apple of his shimmering eyes.

At that moment, something popped into Daisuke's mind. Where did Risa go? His eyes darted from end to end of the pool much like the inflatable beach ball had been earlier.

Then his eyes took in something he couldn't believe. Something unbearable.

Satoshi had been quiet for the majority of Takeshi's party. But now, he was with Risa. 'No…' Daisuke thought to himself. 'With Risa aren't the proper terms. It's like he's more _ON_ Risa than anything else.'

Satoshi and Risa were in a passionate kiss. Their lips were locked within each others. When this had started, Daisuke hadn't a clue, or a care. He just felt stupid. His feelings sank in, and like a horrible car crash, every possible emotion hit Daisuke, right on target. Bull's-eye. Tears had begun to seep from deep within Daisuke. So this was the party, eh?

Daisuke dipped his head into the pool water furiously. If his head was completely wet, nobody would notice the tears, right?

**More Ramblings:** I thought that it would be nice to state that this chapter was based on some true events. Not the dressing up part, but the core. Of a party and the chain of events.


	4. Rebounding?

**Author's Ramblings:** The party isn't over yet! Fans of the manga will recognize a not-so-original name. Some cute quotes too!

* * *

Daisuke was lucky to hear that the guests had decided that they had enough of the pool. As all of his friends jumped out of the pool, Dai stayed behind. He wanted to be the last to get out, just in case there was a leftover tear or two were still making their way down his cheek.

When Daisuke finally gathered his belongings and stepped inside the house he found that all the kids were playing video games.

"I guess I'll just sit myself in the corner and watch." Daisuke muttered to himself.

Once Daisuke seated himself down his eyes darted from corner to corner in an attempt to see if he could find the one who he had gone to this party for, and there she was. Luckily, this time her mouth was all to herself, but she was sitting _awfully_ close to Satoshi as they were controlling virtual racecars displayed on the television screen.

The way they flirted without a care in the world sickened our poor Daisuke. His face had turned that scarlet hue again, but this time, he wasn't quite sure whether it was pain, anger, or embarrassment. It was more than likely a pathetic mix of all three.

"Daisuke…"

A voice that was so vaguely familiar it was almost flustering called out to Daisuke. It took a bit more than a moment to realize who had called out his name. It was Riku Sugisaki, a very quiet girl in his class that, now that he had a good view of it, had the most beautiful delicate face and cute brown hair. She was about Risa's height and body type, but so much more conservative.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Riku. What's up?"

"Well, I just…I wanted to ask you the same thing. Why are you acting in such a manner? I've noticed since back in the pool. You kept dunking your head into the water. I wouldn't doubt that I was some of the others saw as well. Are you OK?"

Daisuke was speechless that this girl whom he barely knew would actually be concerned for his feelings. It was most evident that Risa wasn't.

"Riku…you don't have to be concerned with my feelings. I mean…I couldn't be more grateful that somebody would actually care for a guy like me, but I'm afraid that there's nothing that we can do about what's making me feel this way…" Daisuke said with his eyes focused onto the ground.

"Love. It can be that way sometimes." Daisuke's head jerked up to see Riku staring out a window with the most innocent look upon her eyes. How could he not have noticed how pretty Riku's eyes were. "Nothing takes the taste out of peanut butter quite like unrequited love." Riku gave a small grin. "It's something Charlie Brown said in Peanuts. Isn't it the cutest thing?" Daisuke smiled and it felt like it had been decades since his lips took the shape of a smile. "Yeah, that's a nice quote." Riku and Daisuke exchanged smiles, and for a moment, Daisuke _almost_ forgot about Risa and Satoshi over in the other end of the room flirting.

"Hey, you almost made me forget about why I've been so sad."

"So my efforts didn't go unrewarded?"

Both of them laughed.

Daisuke felt like sharing a quote himself. "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. - Friedrich Nietzsche"

"That's so sweet." Riku gave the cutest smile and Daisuke was entranced. How Daisuke went throughout his life without this girl was remarkable. Now his heart skipped beats and fluttered and flopped. He had never felt this way with Risa.

Daisuke was in a different world. A world all alone with Riku.

"Hey, can I get your phone number?"

"Sure! You're the first guy to ever actually ask for it." Riku said as she took a pen off a coffee table and started jotting digits onto Daisuke's palm.

"Really? That's surprising. I mean, you're so pretty… I'd think that a guy would be lucky enough to be your boyfriend." And with those words Riku stopped writing the numbers and glanced at Daisuke's eyes. There they sat, caught in each other's eyes.

When the party ended, Daisuke and Riku were left with these blank expressions on their faces that most evidently said: "DONE? ALREADY?"

Daisuke's eyes settled on the sight of Satoshi with his arms wrapped around Risa. He read Satoshi's whispering lips. "I love you." It still sickened him, but now he knew there was something – someone – who was a better use of time than watching them.

"So…you'll call me?"

"Of course I will! Once I'm done thinking about you some more."

Riku laughed. "How do you know all the right things to say?"

Daisuke smiled. "Maybe we can talk it over sometime. As in…well…Riku, will you go out with me?"

It was Riku now who had the bright crimson swept over her face. "Of course I will! How's Saturday? You can pick the time."

"OK. Saturday. At five."

"Alright then. That sounds great." Riku was still blushing. "This is gonna be my first date."

Daisuke suddenly started to blush. He realized that it was his first as well. "Me, too. I'm happy it's going to be with a girl like you. I girl that makes me forget about all else."

"You really do know all the right things to say" And with that, Riku dove in to hug Daisuke. "Do you mind that you'll be on my mind until that phone call?"

"Do you mind that I won't be able to sleep tonight because I'll be thinking about your angelic face?"

By then, Satoshi was angered that the love birds were still in his house. He finally got the two, who seemed to disappear into a separate world in each other's arms to get out of the place.

* * *

When Riku got home she ran into her room and jumped atop her fluffy bed. Daisuke seemed to be running laps around her mind. Her silent love for her had finally been returned. She reminisced of all the time she would take a seat in the back of class just to silently watch Daisuke's every move. Her heart was always aflutter for him. She felt so happy that she gathered the courage to ask what was making him so sad. It was amazing what came of such a question.

Could it have been that she was not merely dreaming that they had always been meant for each other?

* * *

Daisuke ran into his room. He picked up his 'rabbit' Wiz.

"Guess what happened today!" Dai exclaimed.

"Kyuuuuuu?"

Dark awoke from his sleep somewhere in the conscience him and Daisuke shared.

"Lemme guess, my advice worked and you scored a date with Risa?" Dark took a shot at it.

"Not quite. Well, the girl I _thought_ I had feelings for was making out with some guy!"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Daisuke…"

"NO NO NO! Because you had the worst damn advice ever, I met the _real_ girl of my dreams! Thanks, Dark!

"Oh, in that case, you're very, very welcome."

"Now I have to call her! I promised I would,"

Daisuke stumbled to grab the phone. He opened his palm.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sweat had smudged the numbers on his palm. They were at least a bit legible.

He dialed the numbers he hoped Riku scribbled onto his palm.

_riiiiing riiiiing _

"Hello?" Daisuke nearly melted at the sound of her voice.

"Riku! It's Daisuke."

"Just who I was thinking about!" Riku exclaimed with a hint of eager that was a bit too obvious.

"REALLY! I was just thinking of you!"

Of course Daisuke was just as obviously eager…


	5. A Day at the Beach

"**Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical.**"

-Trey Parker and Matt Stone, South Park, Chef Aid, 1998

Saturday was around that corner. Daisuke had looked forward to this for what seemed so long, but was only less than a week. Of course he had called Riku everyday and spent all his time with her at school. He had found that lately all his doodles were all of Riku. Her angelic face left the tip of his pencil and graced sheets of paper with its graceful presence. He knew now, that it was love, for if she found the way into his art, she had also found the key to his heart.

Riku was also in the deep trance known as love. Her friends and family complained that it seemed as if every other word to escape from her mouth was Daisuke. Daisuke graced her most beautiful dreams and Daisuke was the one who came to her rescue in her most dreadful nightmares. Dream or nightmare, Riku hadn't a care. Just the sight of the boy sent her heart aflutter.

So when Saturday came you can imagine the excitement of two youngsters that have fallen to the love bug.

Preparation for this day was a quite an ordeal for both lovebirds.

Daisuke was in a frantic search for an appropriate gift. He had thought of buying a bear, chocolates, flowers; all the conventional gifts any other loving boyfriend would give to their significant other. Of course Daisuke, who was positive that the feeling he got and the flip his heart did was most definitely love, wanted something special. Above and beyond was what Daisuke desired. OF course, Dark was of no help. _'Just get her some flowers. Or you could just pay for dinner; I say that that's good enough._' Pacing back and forth finally got Daisuke to realize exactly what he needed to give Riku.

Riku was in a scramble to figure what to wear. Riku dressed very simply and conservatively. She had a couple of skirts, but all of them went down to her ankles. She looked everywhere for something to wear, but then remembered something that Daisuke had said to her on the phone the other day.

"Riku, I like how you have such a great sense of who you are. If you were to ever change…"

When those words crept back into her mind, Riku dove in and got a silky beige skirt and simple tan blouse. She found shoes to match her blouse and decided that if she picked an outfit she personally liked, maybe Daisuke would like it more.

Saturday came. Here it was. Daisuke was outside Riku's house holding something rectangular in his hands that was wrapped in a white cloth. Hesitantly, he rang the doorbell. To Daisuke's luck, Riku came running to the door.

"Mom, I'm leaving now!"

"OK, Hun." A female voice called from inside the house.

"Here, this is for you." Daisuke handed Riku the object wrapped in white cloth.

"Awww, you shouldn't have." Riku exclaimed.

"Well, are you going to ope- Oh…" Before Dai had a chance to finish his sentence, Riku, maybe a tad bit too eagerly, tossed the white cloth and revealed what was underneath.

"Oh my God! This is so beautiful! Did you paint it yourself?"

Daisuke blushed. "Yeah, I did paint it. So, what do you think?"

In a speechless Riku's hands were a painting of landscape of a beach during sunset, with a couple in the middle, overlapping a portion of the sun, was a couple sitting together watching the sun make its journey to the horizon and a note that read: _"Every artist dips his brush in his own soul, and paints his own nature into his pictures"-_Henry Ward Beecher.

"I was thinking that we could go to the beach and watch the sun going down and have a picnic." Daisuke lifted his other hand that held a picnic basket which held brownies, iced tea, and other picnic foods.

"I would love to! But let me place this inside, OK?" Riku raised the painting.

"OK, I'll be out here waiting for my maiden." Daisuke said with a smirk.

Riku giggled and stepped inside quickly and set down the artwork Daisuke had done for her.

After Riku came back out, they set off on their walk to the beach that was luckily close by. On the way there they exchanged more quotes on love. Daisuke and Riku were both the hopeless romantic types and felt their hearts warm up walking side by side.

"You know what I have always said?" Daisuke asked his companion with a smile. Riku, with her cute smile that made Daisuke melt, asked "Tell me what you've always said, Daisuke?" Riku placed his hand into hers, throwing Daisuke off just a bit. Blushing, Daisuke stated, "Many guys out there keep their eyes out for girl who will catch them. I've always believed in keeping my heart out to see if a girl could warm it."

"Aww, that's so cute. Well, did I warm your heart?" Daisuke turned to look Riku in the eyes. "Riku, you set my poor little heart on fire."

Riku was right. He always knew exactly what to say, because with that, Riku melted inside.

Soon the two lovebirds reached the beach. Daisuke lay out the picnic blanket he had in his basked and gestured with his arms for Riku to take a seat. They had made it just in time, as the sun had just begun to make its way down into the horizon.

Daisuke took out the snacks that he had prepared himself for this picnic; brownies, iced tea. "I read somewhere that staring into the sun, even as it sets, will damage your eyes." Riku said as she sipped some of the iced tea Dai had poured for her. "If you believe everything you read, better not read. It's a Japanese proverb" Riku laughed.

"If you're sitting by me, I'd watch anything, no matter how much my eyes get screwed up." Riku smiled at Daisuke. Daisuke was caught in a trance, staring so deeply into her eyes. As Daisuke stared, Riku was soon also caught in a trance. For a moment, the sunset served not as a feature presentation, but rather as a background for a romantic scene.

With the luck Dai had, a beach ball bounced its way into hitting his head, pulling them both out of their trance. A toddler with a missing tooth yelled, "Sorry, Mister" and ran over to pick up his ball. "Sorry…" the kid repeated. "It's OK." Both Riku and Daisuke replied at the same time. The little lovebirds laughed and sipped their iced teas and fed each other brownies. The rest of the date went on, the sun creeping its way into the horizon, with the two laughing and joking with one another. Even after the sun collided with the sea, they were staring into each others eyes and having the times of their lives.

At the end of the night, Daisuke walked Riku to her door.

"That was a ton of fun." Daisuke said.

"It sure was…" With those words, Riku leaned in, softly touching her lips onto his and it was obvious.

It was obvious that it was love

**Author's Ramblings:** I decided to put this at the end. I really liked this chapter. I keep getting these amazing quotes off of  I hope you like my fanfic, this is my first. Please R&R?


End file.
